A Dragon of a Different Scale
by HCKiros
Summary: What would have happened if Garon hadn't been killed by Anankos after Elise was born? And what if a different dragon reared his head as a threat. The youngest prince of Nohr must figure that out if he wishes for his kingdom and family to survive. Alternate Fates Timeline, Fallen Awakening Timeline. LeoXSakura.
1. Snow

_Alright, this is a bit of an experiment on my part with a story idea. A 'what if Garon hadn't been killed and possessed' that eventually evolved into it's current state. This will be a LeoxSakura story, with some side ships, based around a new Draconic menace to the Fates world. The story will most likely be primarily from Leo's point of view, with the occasional deviation. Let me know what you all think. Feedback is appreciated. I do not own Fire Emblem (Obviously)._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Snow.

Cold and bleak, yet somehow still blindingly bright. Such a paradox, when one thought of it. The brightness normally associated with warmth, yet the brutal cold of winter, combined into one. Being trapped in the Northern Fortress for the last week, however, has given the young Nohrian prince Leo ample time to consider the implications in an attempt to stave off boredom.

' _Well, perhaps 'trapped' isn't the proper term,'_ he thought to himself as he browsed the meager library the fortress maintained for something suitable to read. He and his siblings had arrived at the fortress earlier this week on holiday, his older brother Xander, and his sisters, Elise, Camilla, and Azura. Why Elise and Azura enjoyed the snow so much was beyond him, but he had to admit he had enjoyed his time with his siblings. Even if Elise had invaded his study to demand he tell her a bedtime story.

The blond prince soon abandoned his search, surmising that any book inside this fortress would be so old and outdated that it would be doubtful to be worth his time. Instead, he moved back to the hearth in the study, tossing another log into the fireplace as he awaited Elise's arrival. He didn't have to wait long.

"Leo!" came the cheerful greeting as the short bundle of energy and blonde pipecurls came bounding into the room. "Did you find a good story?" she inquired.

Leo smiled at his youngest half-sister, shaking his head. "Nothing I saw looked interesting," he explained. "Are you sure you want me to tell you a story, still?"

The young girl grinned, nodding. "Of course! It's a tradition!" she insisted. "You've always read me a bedtime story when we're at the Northern Fortress."

The prince rolled his eyes. "The last time we were here was six years ago. You were ten," he argued, although he knew it was futile to attempt. When Elise had her mind set on something, she was unstoppable.

Elise's grin failed to fade at all. "And we're still continuing the tradition! Now, story!" she demanded cheerfully.

A chuckle escaped the collared mage before he sighed. "Very well. What would you like to hear?" he asked as he settled further into his chair.

The princess thought for a moment, glancing to the ceiling as she tapped her chin. "Um… I know!" she realized, her face lighting back up. "Tell me the story of the Dragon War!"

"Elise, you've heard that tale a dozen times. Are you sure you want to hear it again?" he inquired, steepling his fingers together.

She just nodded in response. "Yup!" she replied cheerfully as she sat down in the chair opposite him by the fire.

After a moment of collecting his thoughts and recalling the requested tale, he nodded in turn. "Very well… Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom. The Kingdom of Valla. It was a strange land, made of floating islands and endless skies, hidden in the water, in a different realm. Home to the Vallites, Valla was a beautiful land. The royalty of Valla watched over their subjects, and did their best for them. And the land was fair, until one day, a great Dragon came."

As he told the story, Elise sat watching him, drinking it in with an enraptured expression.

"The Dragon of Silence, Anankos, slew the king of Valla, and began devastating the peaceful nation. The battle caused the queen of Valla and her younger sister to flee to our world, each with their children. The queen of Valla, Arete, fled to Nohr, where she and her daughter, Azura, sought refuge. Her sister, Mikoto, fled to Hoshido with her son, Kamui. And these two sisters eventually found favor with the kings and queens of their lands."

"And that's how Azura came to our family!" Elise noted with a grin.

Leo nodded, noticing said blunette enter the room behind Elise quietly, moving to listen to the story. ' _Speak of the devil…'_ he thought to himself as he watched the graceful singer approach. Azura had always been the most graceful of the siblings, a fact that sometimes earned Leo's envy. Instead of announcing her presence to Elise, however, he continued with the tale.

"When the queen of Nohr regrettably passed away, Arete helped the king cope with her loss. The two eventually fell in love, and married. It was at this time that Queen Arete and King Garon noticed strange happenings in the palace of Krakenburg, deep in the land of Nohr. This all came to a head when assassins sent by the Dragon Anankos attempted to kill King Garon and Queen Arete. Narrowly avoiding the attempt on their lives, Arete broke down and told her husband as much of her past as she could. You see, Valla was cursed. Anyone who spoke the name was never heard from again, doomed to dissolve into water."

Azura stood several feet behind Elise's chair, nodding slightly as she heard the story. How she wasn't cold in her black songstress dress was beyond him. Elise still was giving him her undivided attention, in a simple black and white nightgown. Perhaps Leo was the only one in the Northern Fortress who loathed the cold.

"In response," he continued, "Garon reached out to the neighboring nation of Hoshido. He sought help from the Hoshidians under King Sumeragi, who had gone on to marry Mikoto, Arete's younger sister, and requested the king's support in his war against the invisible land. Sumeragi was originally sceptical, but with urging from his wife, he agreed to join Nohr in their crusade. The two refugees from Valla led their husbands and their respective armies to the Bottomless Canyon, the massive cleft between our two nations. And upon arriving, the two wives explained that the only way back to Valla was to dive into the chasm. While many soldiers thought the two women mad, secretly part of the assassination plot to kill their kings and ruin their nations, Garon had faith in Arete completely, and was the first to dive into the canyon alongside her.

"King Sumeragi followed shortly thereafter, as did Queen Mikoto. Soon, the rest of the army followed their sovereigns down, placing their own faith in their kings. The army eventually found their way to Valla Castle, the heart of Anankos' army. Garon and Sumeragi both fought side by side, with their legendary weapons Siegfried and Raijinto, and fought through hordes of the dragon's minions. The two kings fought a battle for a day and a night, embodying the power of the Dawn Dragon and the Dusk Dragon, side by side, before eventually slaying the Dragon of Silence, restoring peace to the lands of Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido."

Elise let out a small cheer. "And they lived happily ever after!"

Azura smiled sadly as she came to the back to Elise's chair. "Close enough," she spoke softly. "I see you remember the story, Leo."

The prince nodded. "For the most part," he admitted. He might have altered the tale slightly. In truth, the dragon had existed in Valla as it's protector, before tragically falling into madness, but that fact had been kept secret from Elise when the story was first told. A young girl like her wasn't the correct audience for such a topic as elaborately sad as the true story was. A dragon losing control of himself, slaying his only friends, and literally begging for death for his sins from those he sought to kill.

Elise took this moment to let out a small yawn. "I always loved that story," she claimed, slightly tiredly. Doubtful she would still enjoy it if she knew all the details, but that wasn't for Leo to tell.

Leo instead smirked. "Alright, you received your story for the night, now it's time for bed."

"Aww… but I'm not tired yet!" Elise attempted to argue, puffing out her cheeks in an adorable pout before letting out another yawn. "...Alright, maybe I am…" she admitted.

Azura smiled as she came around the chair, pulling the girl to her feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed. We head home tomorrow."

"Sleep well," he told the pair as they left for their rooms. It would be nice to return home to Krakenburg, and the relative warmth of the south. Realizing he was still seated in the study, he decided to exit to seek out some alternative form of entertainment before heading to sleep himself. Striding down the carpeted halls of the isolated fortress, his black-blue coat blowing behind him, he made his way towards the main hall. Upon entering, he spotted the familiar figure of his older brother, Xander.

The Crown Prince of Nohr was an impressive individual, Leo had to admit, although never aloud. Standing several inches taller than the younger prince, Xander wore a maroon coat similar to Leo's, though without Leo's collar. His blond hair fell down to his chin, longer than Leo's own close cut, and his posture was always impeccable. And while Leo would never admit it, he envied his brother's confidence and position.

Speaking with him was one of the fortress's staff, a young stable girl named Lilith as Leo recalled. A soft-spoken lass with blue hair that faded to red at the end of her long braid. As he neared, he began to hear snippets of their conversation.

"...And you're sure about the report?" The taller of the two inquired.

Lilith nodded. "The villagers claim they were attacked by Faceless," she confirmed as she spotted Leo, offering a curtsy. "Your highness," she greeted.

Xander turned and nodded. "Leo. We may have a situation."

"I heard. Faceless were sighted?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Faceless were an extremely rare sight, generally attacking any and all who came near them. Their origins were still a mystery, though Leo theorized that they were the construct of a dark mage of some sort.

The stable girl nodded. "Villagers arrived a few minutes ago, claiming that Faceless razed their village," she explained. "Several were in hysterics, and many gave conflicting reports. The village in question is about an hour's ride to the northeast."

Xander stroked his chin in thought as he regarded his younger sibling. "We should at least investigate," he finally said. "If Faceless are rampaging, it's our duty to our people to end the threat."

Leo nodded. "I agree, though we should be cautious," he replied, turning back to Lilith. "Have our horses prepared," he informed the girl. "I'll fetch my armor and Brynhildr."

Xander nodded. "I too shall arm myself. We leave in twenty minutes."

* * *

The minutes ticked by as the brothers rode from the Northern Fortress. Each determined to protect their people, no matter the cost. The Paragon Knight, Xander, and the Sorcerous Prince, Leo. Each riding an ebon-maned warhorse, bred from the finest equestrian lines in Nohr, the two made their way through the rough countryside of Nohr towards the little village in the north. An hour after they left the Northern Fortress, the brothers finally arrived at the outskirts, a plume of smoke rising from the ruined homes and buildings. Snow-capped mountains surrounded the location, and figures could be seen milling around the devastation.

"Those look smaller than Faceless," Xander observed as he brought his warhorse to a stop, armored for war. Black armor with a maroon tabard, with his legendary sword sheathed at his side. Siegfried, passed down to him from King Garon himself.

In contrast, Leo sat atop his own horse, which had lighter armor than his brother's warhorse. Black segmented armor with a collared dark blue coat underneath made up the younger prince's own attire. In his hand rested Brynhildr, the legendary magical tome passed down to Leo, also from their father King Garon.

"I concur. Those don't look like Faceless." The creatures known as Faceless tended more on the hulking side, averaging at least eight feet tall and six wide, Leo recalled. These creatures looked more humanoid, similar in size to a healthy human male. Black skin and glowing red eyes gave them an otherworldly appearance, and a dark mist-like fog hung over the area around them.

"Well, regardless, they are a threat," Xander stated plainly, drawing his black blade from it's sheath. "Shall we go introduce ourselves?" he asked, glancing at his younger half-brother.

Leo smirked darkly as he opened his tome, preparing to unleash his full magical prowess against these creatures. He had trained for years to become one of the strongest mages in Nohr. These things wouldn't even cause him to break a sweat. "Ready when you are, brother."

The thundering of hooves sounded in the small valley as the two princes charged forward towards the town, gaining the attention of it's invaders. As they drew nearer, Leo got a better look at the creatures. Blood red eyes flashed as they turned towards the princes, several of the creatures wielding weapons of various designs. Axes, bows, and swords seemed prevalent, with a few just having their clawed hands. Leo also spotted at least one carrying a tome, possibly a mage of some sort, though of what school, he had no way of knowing.

The enemy bowmen began nocking arrows, taking aim at the two horsemen, when Xander let loose a mighty yell. "Whatever pit you things crawled forth from, return now or be destroyed! None shall assault the lands of Nohr and live!"

As the shout echoed through the battlefield, he drew his blade and thrust it forward, despite his many yards of distance from the enemy. Red energy crackled around the blade before firing off from the blade's tip towards their front lines, impaling one of the creatures outright. The creature was dead before it hit the ground. As Xander prepared a second bolt as he and Leo drew closer, however, the two were disturbed to see the victim of his blast vanish in a black-purple miasma.

' _What manner of beast is this, that it leaves no corpse?'_ Leo thought to himself before shaking his head. There was still work to be done. He pushed his unease aside as he unleashed his first blast of Brynhildr. Two of the invaders were raised from the ground, impaled in the branches of a mighty tree, even in the snow-covered lands of Northern Nohr. Such was the power of the legendary tome.

The brothers continued their charge, eventually meeting the enemy in combat. Chaos reigned and many more fell to their combined assault, with Xander smashing their lines and Leo controlling the battlefield with his magical support. Eventually, as the final few creatures faded into dark mist, the brothers wheeled their horses to a halt in the ruined town square.

"I believe that was the last of them," Xander noted as he looked around the now eerily silent village. Accurate counts were difficult when bodies refused to remain behind. His blade was dirty, and he had several new scuffs on his armor, but otherwise was unharmed, by Leo's accounting.

"We should return to the Fortress, report this in," the younger of the two noted as he got his own breathing under control. The fight had been short, but rather intense, considering the odds. He was honestly surprised they had fared as well as they did.

The two were about to leave when they both heard a sound. Slow and rhythmic. As Leo stopped to listen, he recognized it as gloved hands clapping slowly. Both princes turned to the sounds origin, spotting a lone figure walking towards them in the snow.

Snow white hair fell to her chin, framing a young, porcelain pale face. A long, black hooded coat obscured her figure, with intricate purple designs running down the length of it, reminding Leo of eyes. Armored boots and gauntlets matched a light breastplate, and a golden axe of some foreign design poked over her shoulder. Perhaps the most unnerving thing about her was her cheerful, carefree smile.

Xander wasted no time leveling Siegfried at the young woman, his expression hardening. "Identify yourself," he commanded, turning his horse around to face her.

Leo also turned his steed towards her, his eyes narrowing. This woman already had him on edge, and for her to be here most likely meant that she was involved in the incident.

She came to a stop a few dozen yards from the pair, her clapping stopping as her hands fell to her sides. "I am Morgan," she told them. "Might I know your names?"

Xander threw a glance at Leo, whom still had his eyes trained on the young woman. After a moment, he glanced back at her, his blade still held out in caution. "You address Crown Prince Xander of Nohr," he supplied. "Why are you here? Did you have something to do with this attack?"

The woman known as Morgan began chuckling, causing Leo to tense. "You could say that," she supplied cryptically. "I'm surprised two men managed to defeat this large a group of Risen."

"Risen?" Leo asked. If this mysterious enemy was willing to supply them with information, why shouldn't he capitalize upon it and learn what he could?

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yup! But I've said enough," she informed him, much to the younger prince's annoyance. "Crown Prince Xander. Let us see what makes you worthy of your title, shall we?" she asked, pulling her axe off of her back. Her sweet smile turned to a confident, sadistic grin.

Xander raised an eyebrow. "You're outnumbered," he pointed out, causing Leo to roll his eyes. His brother was chivalrous to a fault, even in the face of danger.

"And you're also mounted, and I'm using an axe to your sword," she listed off. "I'm challenging you, one on one, be it on foot or mounts. Your choice."

Leo turned to Xander, shaking his head. "I don't trust her at all, brother," he confided. "This is a bad idea." ' _Better,'_ he thought to himself, ' _to simply run her through and be done with it.'_

But, much to Leo's annoyance, his brother was nowhere near as pragmatic as he was. The Crown Prince hopped off of his mount, giving Siegfried a twirl as he marched into the middle of the town square. "Very well, Morgan. I accept your challenge. Let us see what you're capable of. At your ready," he informed her, assuming a guarded stance, allowing her to make the first move. A sound strategy, Leo concluded, given the unknown capabilities of their opponent and the fact that she seemed supremely confident despite the disadvantage of weapons.

The two stood, staring at each other for several moments. Time seemed to slow. Leo watched, with rapt attention, at the minute details each exhibited.

His brother's right foot grinding lightly in the snow. The steam floating from Morgan's nostrils in the cold, winter air. The crackle of embers, of the ruined buildings smoldering. The whistling of the wind.

Suddenly, time snapped back, as Morgan charged towards Xander, axe in hand. The weapon had a long haft, easily two thirds of her height. The axehead itself was rather unique, however, in that it seemed to be three separate pieces, one elongated blade in front and two smaller blades off the back. The design was such that it could likely cause issues to Xander's blade if he wasn't careful, running the risk of Siegfried getting caught in its geometry.

The opening clash happened a moment later, as Xander brought his sword up to catch an overhead strike of Morgan's axe. The pair traded blows, with Morgan favoring long, powerful strikes while Xander relied on economized movement, only altering his stance when needed, never more. His brother had always preferred to expend as little movement as possible.

Morgan, on the other hand, seemed to fight more like an animal than the young girl she appeared to be. Sweeping strikes and powerful slams made up the bulk of her fighting style, although she used her agility to surprising results, avoiding any trusts or slashes thrown by Xander. She may wield an axe, Leo knew, but she knew swords too, it seemed.

The battle finally drew blood as Morgan slammed her axe in a downward strike, clanging loudly against Siegfried before she spun her weapon, slamming Xander in the jaw with the weighted pommel of the axe haft. Caught off guard, the prince was dazed by the strike, shaking his head to clear it. In the interim, Morgan turned her axe around, jabbing with the pommel towards his midsection, causing a new dent in his armor as he stumbled backwards, creating distance between the two.

Xander's breathing was becoming labored, Leo realized. His brother spat blood from his wounded mouth, panting in the cold winter air as he resettled his guard up, eyes never leaving his opponent. "You fight well," he praised. This earned a girlish giggle from his opponent, a fact that disturbed Leo even further. Was this girl even trying, or just toying with him? She was definitely not helpless, that much he knew.

Morgan showed no signs of fatigue, although she was slowing from her opening burst, Leo recognized. Perhaps she was just very good at keeping her physical state a secret in combat? What level of paranoia could have developed that, the prince had to wonder.

He was pleased, however, when Xander began charging his blade. Red and black energy crackled around Siegfried, and Leo knew that Xander had gotten a read on his opponent. He was done playing. With a shout, Xander thrust his blade forward, unleashing the blast towards Morgan, and both brothers were surprised when she jabbed the haft of her axe into the ground. As the blast struck her axehead, Leo's mouth dropped as the blast split around her on either side. Even as raw energy flowed on either side of her, her grin remained.

As the blast ended, she charged once again, swinging her axe at Xander's legs, causing him to hop over her strike. Thrusting forward with Siegfried, he caught her left shoulder with his blade, drawing a small, pained cry from her. He followed up by attempting to slash downwards, though Morgan had made space between the two. Leo watched as blood trickled down from her shoulder onto the pure, white snow.

Xander cracked a small smile. "Well? Do you surrender?" he called out.

Then the laughing began. Softly at first, before raising in pitch and volume. Manic. Hysteric. Blood-chilling. Morgan was laughing. Her grin twisted painfully, and Leo saw one of her gloved hands, her right one, he noted, began to glow with a purple light.

"Well," she began as her laughing began to subside. "Crown Prince Xander. You've risen to my challenge. But I'm far from beaten. Men stronger than you have tried. Witness Ignis!" she cried as fell, purple light erupted from her hand. Purple fire ignited along her arm and axe, bathing the square in an eerie, hellish lightshow. Spinning her axe above her head, she slammed it into the earth before her, unleashing a blast of purple fire at Xander, one he barely managed to leap out of the way from. She closed the distance quickly, swinging a savage blow at his side, one he blocked with Siegfried, an action that caused him to be thrown across the field as if he were a ball batted by a mallet.

"Brother!" Leo called, his hands going to Brynhildr by reflex, before freezing. He remembered something. Tome. There was a Risen wielding a tome when they first approached the village, but he, for the life of him, could not remember if they had found him. Frantically, he looked around and saw them. More Risen had populated the area while his attention was focused on the duel. Archers and swordsmen dotted the landscape and ruined buildings.

"Xander, this is a diversi-" His warning was cut short as pain erupted from his right shoulder. Pressing his left hand to the wound, he found an arrow sticking from his shoulder, having punched straight through his armor. He felt warm blood stain his gloves, and felt pain cloud his head. It didn't feel as though the arrow had hit his lung or any other major organ for the moment, but the bleeding was beginning and he felt an unfamiliar burning sensation on his shoulder. ' _Poison,'_ he thought darkly to himself.

Xander, to his credit, was quick with the partial warning afforded to him by Leo. Turning to fire one final blast at Morgan, he ran for his horse, dodging arrows and the occasional thrown sword, quickly pulling himself into the saddle. "Retreat!" he called, as he wheeled his steed around and unleashed another blast at a group of Risen.

Unable to find a reason to argue, Leo brought his own horse about, following Xander. With his good hand, he flipped Brynhildr's pages until he found a suitable one, uttering the incantations and phrases associated with it to raise a wall of trees behind them to cover his escape. A hazarded glance back showed one of the trees falling, cleaved down by Morgan's fire, and arrows a plenty flying towards them. They continued their retreat back up the road they entered into the valley on, steadily building distance from them and the enemy.

As they crested the hill outside the village, the pair looked back, each breathing heavily. Xander, from his duel and new bruising, and Leo, from his own injury. The pair saw light gathering in the sky above the town, likely a result of the Risen mages. Arcane runes began scrying themselves upon the skies, and Leo was surprised and intrigued to see crystals begin taking form.

"Brother? What is that?" Xander inquired as the pair watched from afar.

"I'm… not entirely sure," he admitted, loath as he was to do so. This wasn't magic he was familiar with in the least.

He was about to comment further when the crystals split into a ring, eerily reminiscent of a great eye opening. Inside the ring was a dark, purple substance. And both brothers watched in horror as more figures poured out of it into the field. It was a gateway. The Risen were coming.

The two brothers wheeled their mounts around and began speeding their way back to the Northern Fortress. Tonight had just taken a dark turn.


	2. Blood

_Chapter two of my story, completed tonight. FOREWARNING: Before anyone starts sending me angry PMs, yes, the original trio of Severa, Inigo, and Owain WILL be in the story. I have just decided to alter certain aspects of the story. Thank you for your patience. Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. (Obviously)_

* * *

Blood.

A substance with many meanings, both rhetorically and literally, throughout history. A substance defined as life, yet seen in large quantities evokes the feeling of death. It can imply family, and it can be disregarded as such. Blood is thicker than water, or the blood of a covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

Right now, for a certain Nohrian prince, it is both a blessing and a curse. He continued to hold his hand clamped upon the arrow wound he received, attempting to keep what blood he had left inside his body as he and his half-brother rode to safety. Yet the very blood in his system burned with toxin that would inevitably cause him more pain, if not outright death if not treated swiftly. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, Leo spurred his horse on with all speed, attempting desperately to keep his head clear.

He thought of the ramifications of what he and Xander had just witnessed. An entire village, brought low by a single woman and an army of fell creatures. An army that apparently could summon additional reinforcements from the very sky, if needed. Leo was a tactician, and a very good one, even if he did admit such himself. But a warrior like Morgan at the head of an army like that was an extremely disturbing concept to him, for good reason.

'Father will need to be informed immediately, if we are to drive back this invasion,' he decided. The Nohrian army would not stand for this transgression, and the retaliation would be epic. His thoughts then drifted to Hoshido, and wondered if these 'Risen' had assaulted their nation as well, or just his own home of Nohr. Regardless, Hoshido would need to be informed of these developments.

"Leo! How fare you?" Xander called out over the thundering of hooves.

Leo wasn't sure how to answer him. The burning sensation had only gotten worse. He was losing feeling in his right arm, and breathing was becoming more and more difficult, he realized. "...Will... be better... when we... get home," he struggled out through gritted teeth. He only now realized he had had them clenched since their retreat, and they were beginning to ache.

"We're nearly there," he called back. "Just hold on a bit longer, brother."

As if Leo would do anything less. He was the second prince of Nohr. He was one of the most powerful mages in the west. He was Leo! He was… getting woozy, he realized as jerked back upright, having nearly fallen off his horse. 'Focus, Leo,' he admonished himself. 'You're almost there… You can do this. You can do anything you put your mind to… you… can… do it later. Sleep now… Sleep…'

"Brother?" he heard faintly, as if from a long way away. "Leo!"

* * *

Dark dreams followed. Dreams of conquest and fate. He watched Castle Krakenburg begin to crack and splinter. He felt darkness embrace him as he watched Nohr fall into ruin beneath a black sky and great, red eyes. He was unsure where, or for that matter, when he was, but he had a sinking feeling this was a very real possible future in front of him. He prayed to awaken.

* * *

The first thing Leo felt was pain. Pain was good. Pain meant he was still alive. Pain meant he had survived. The second thing he realized was that wherever he was, he was moving. Gauging by the bumps he felt and the creaking, he guessed he was in a carriage or wagon on a road. Finally, he attempted to open his eyes.

'Carriage,' he realized as he saw the ceiling of one of their royal carriages, likely one of the two that had brought Azura and Elise to the Northern Fortress. Memories began slowly returning to him of their stay. He tilted his head to look at his right shoulder, noting with satisfaction that the arrow he previously knew was there was now gone. His shoulder felt restricted and bound, likely from bandages beneath his tunic, he assumed. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the carriage more. He saw his youngest sister, Elise, speaking to a man with silver hair, white shirt, and a purple and black vest. Jakob, one of the family's butlers.

The two appeared to be speaking to one another quietly, likely in hopes of not waking him. Neither had noticed him awaken, he surmised, so he closed his eyes once again, attempting to take stock. He was alive. He ached, but he was alive. He had feeling in his arm, which meant that the two others in his carriage had managed to neutralize the toxin in his system, a fact that pleased the young dark knight.

He was still here. But that gift was a double edged sword. While he was still alive, that meant he had work to do. With a great sigh, he pushed himself up on the bench seat, opening his eyes back up.

"Leo!"

"Milord!"

He regarded the pair with a nod. "Elise. Jakob. I assume I have you both to thank for my current state?" he inquired as he pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the straining ache caused to his shoulder. 'Pain is mental,' he told himself, banishing it. He winced slightly as Elise moved to hug him, although she did manage to avoid his shoulder for the most part.

"Quite, milord," Jakob explained as the young girl latched onto her older brother. "Prince Xander brought you back to the Northern Fortress last night, in a rather poor condition. You'd been struck by a poisoned arrow," he continued. "Princess Elise and I worked throughout the night to heal your wounds before our retreat."

Leo frowned as he patted Elise's head in an attempt to get some breathing room, which she eventually granted, releasing him. "Retreat? I assume we're on our way back to Windmire?" he questioned.

"Yup!" Elise added happily as she returned to her seat next to Jakob. "Camilla went on ahead on her wyvern to tell father and the others, and Xander is leading our group."

Jakob nodded, his expression grim. "Prince Xander spoke of… creatures, not unlike the Faceless, that were moving upon the Northern Fortress. He left a sturdy guard of soldiers to attempt to hold the fortress while we return to Windmire to summon reinforcements and alert King Garon to the rising threat."

'That makes sense,' Leo thought to himself. He'd have suggested the same had he been conscious at the time. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked. It was unbecoming of a prince to sleep when his duty demanded otherwise.

"Since arriving back at the fortress, close to midnight last night, approximately eighteen hours ago," he offered. "It is nearly supper time, and we should arrive at Windmire before midnight tonight."

Leo nodded, leaning his head back against his seat, his eyes falling shut again. "Thank you both," he said simply, for the moment attempting to ignore the dull pain his body still felt.

"Of course, milord," Jakob stated simply.

"Yeah, it was nothing!" Elise insisted, earning an amused smirk from Leo.

So he had lost nearly a day, and very nearly his life, to that ambush. He couldn't decide whom he was angry with more, Morgan or himself. This all happened because he was too focused on his brother's duel, rather than his surroundings. He had made a mistake, one he would endeavor to not repeat. The opening moves of this particular game had begun. It was far too early to lose any more time or pieces, especially to an unknown opponent.

Eventually, the three spoke of simple things on their ride back. Hours ticked by as they discussed snippets of news in other parts of Nohr. Jakob informed him of a military parade in the allied nation of Cheve at the end of the month. Elise told him that she wanted to visit the opera house in Nestra on their next holiday. Leo expressed his desire to learn more of Brynhildr. He was competent with the tome, yes, but he felt there was still much power that he could unlock, if his understanding grew.

Soon, in the distance, Windmire could be seen out of the carriage window. A massive ringed city build in a crater depression, Windmire was the capital and seat of power in Nohr. Tall walls surrounded and divided the city, further splitting Windmire into twelve major districts, with the more wealthy and influential families clustered in the center closer to Castle Krakenburg. The further out one traveled from the center, the worse the crime got, especially in the slums of Windmire. Leo's home, as broken and flawed as it was.

From the window of his carriage, he saw the crowds parting as the royal party entered the city. Many cheered, likely for his older brother, he assumed. The vain part of him longed to be riding alongside Xander atop his own steed, but he realized in his current state, he'd likely make a fool of himself, falling from his horse a far more likely outcome.

The trip to Castle Krakenburg proceeded quickly through the streets, and the carriages came to a halt about an hour before the clock struck midnight, much to Leo's relief. He was famished after his injuries, and hadn't had anything to eat since the previous day, so his first stop would be the kitchens, if he had any say.

Jakob assisted him in exiting the carriage, and Leo made his way over towards his brother, whom was dismounting his own steed. "Ah, Leo," he greeted, a smile on his face. "I am glad to see you back on your feet."

Leo returns the smile, doing his best to hide a wince. "Did you really think a single arrow would fell me, brother?" he asked. His limbs felt slightly stiff, his shoulder ached, and he was starving, but beyond that, he was ready for war.

Xander shook his head. "Of course not. But you should take it easy for a few days, allow your body to recover," he chided.

'To allow you to take even more glory, you mean,' Leo thought to himself, before stamping down on that thought. He knew Xander was only worried about him, and he knew as well as his brother did that the younger prince had a tendency of pushing himself too hard. Still, that didn't make the fact any easier to bear, his brother off fighting for the glory of Nohr and its people, him stuck behind recovering because of his own inattentiveness. But it was his fault he had been injured. He'd have to accept that. With a bitter sigh, he eventually nodded. "Understood."

"Hey, it's alright!" Elise stated cheerfully as she bounded up beside him. "I can help keep you company!"

Despite himself, he smiled fondly at her. Elise, for as childish as she was, always managed to keep a smile on the royal siblings faces. "Very well. For now, you can help me to the kitchens."

"Before Lady Camilla finds you, I trust," Jakob chimed in from behind the pair, a knowing smile on his face. He knew as well as Leo that his older sister, Camilla, would nurse him back to health, whether he liked it or not.

Xander nodded. "I should report in to father. Take it easy for now."

With that, the eldest headed off into the tunnels of Castle Krakenburg. Unlike most castles and fortifications, Castle Krakenburg was built underground, in a massive sinkhole, thousands of feet deep. A giant spire containing the castle itself rose from the bottom of the sinkhole, supported by bridges reaching to the walls. Krakenburg was meant to be nearly impossible to attack without literally annihilating the entirety of the Nohrian military. The rest of the party followed Xander down the twists and turns, towards the heart of Nohr.

* * *

Elise was eventually sent to bed to get some rest as Leo and Jakob made their way through the halls of Krakenburg towards the kitchens. Leo had hoped to at least manage to get some food before dealing with people. Preferably a bath as well, given his current state. Thankfully, Jakob was there to direct away any staff or nobles that had questions or well wishes until the prince was in better sorts.

At nearly midnight, the pair finally arrived at the kitchen, and after some cajoling from Jakob, Leo received a reheated dinner of bread, chicken, and vegetables, which he thanked the kitchen staff profusely for. He was allowed to eat in peace, with Jakob supervising any requests the Prince may have had.

After he had finished with his supper, the pair departed towards Leo's quarters, the prince desiring nothing more than a bed for the moment. Unfortunately, that wasn't to come to pass quite yet.

"Prince Leo!"

Leo felt his spirits plummet even further. Even Jakob seemed to stiffen, the normally implacable model of butlery. Just ahead of them, directly in the halls between Leo and blessed rest, was Daniela, a notorious red-headed strategist in the Nohrian court.

"I had heard you had returned to Krakenburg, though was surprised to learn that you weren't with Prince Xander," she continued, false concern bleeding into her voice. The woman was a social climber, a parasite, in Leo's eyes. Someone who believed the world revolved around her.

Jakob stood at ridged attention, knowing full well that she would berate him for any action otherwise, as was her way. She was known for abusing her noble position, after all, and he'd been on the receiving end of her cutting lectures before.

Knowing escape was impossible, Leo sighed, although attempted to cover it. "Daniela. What a surprise," he told her, attempting to sound more convincing than he felt. "I confess, I was feeling a slight hunger when I returned, and Jakob insisted that I be nourished."

Jakob nodded plainly. "As you say, milord," he agreed, covering for the prince.

The red-haired mage gave him a frown, clearly not believing him. "Really? I thought perhaps you were simply avoiding me."

It took everything in Leo to maintain his composure, all his training in etiquette, the countless hours spent with his nannies ingraining chivalry. Even though he believed the woman to be a parasitic social climbing schemer, he was a prince of Nohr, and certain duties were expected of him. He needed to maintain appearances at all times, doubly so in court. "Perish the thought," he replied calmly, when in reality, he'd rather go toe to toe with six of the finest Nohrian knights in his current state rather than deal with this particular individual. "I apologize, Daniela, but my recent trip and wounds have left me weary. I am terribly sorry, but I fear I must retire for the evening."

All three people in the conversation could tell that she wasn't convinced in the slightest, but he was the prince, after all. She would be annoyed, but she had to acquiesce to his request. After a moment, she nodded. "Very well, milord," she said reluctantly, her expression changing to one of sadness. "Perhaps we can speak on the morrow?"

Leo nodded, "Perhaps," he agreed. "We'll see what my father wishes off me. Have a pleasant evening, Daniela." A small part of him felt a pull at his heartstrings at her crestfallen expression. Perhaps she wasn't trying to be as abrasive as she comes off. It was a possibility. There had been moments where he had glimpsed genuine emotion from her, however very brief. Given the fact that her father was Iago, a powerful nobleman in the Nohrian court, Leo assumed her life had been one of pamperment.

However, it is possible that she was simply a product of her upbringing, a tool to be used for the advancement of her father. Nohrian politics were a convoluted mess of betrayals, alliances, and deception. Leo had learned this at an early age, when his mother, a concubine to King Garon, had attempted to use him to advance her own position. The Concubine Wars were a small, short, and brutal conflict that set half-siblings against each other. Thankfully, Xander and Camilla had looked out for him, Elise, and Azura, despite their own mother's warnings, and they had all survived. Their bonds were stronger than blood. Even Leo, as cold and pragmatic as he was, knew family was more than blood.

The pair eventually arrived at his quarters, and Leo felt as if he had been awake for a hundred days straight, simply wishing to sleep. "Thank you, Jakob," he informed the servant, who bowed his head.

"Of course, milord. I will be sure to bring breakfast for you in the morn. Sleep well, milord."

With that, the silver-haired man was gone, leaving Leo to his thoughts. He quickly entered his quarters and promptly fell into his bed. He could change and bath tomorrow. Tonight, sleep.

* * *

Leo awoke in the morning, feeling much more rested than the previous evening. Glancing around, he saw a drawn bath and a plate of fruit and cured meats awaiting him. He smiled. 'Jakob has outdone himself,' he thought in the early morning silence. Ensuring his quarters door was locked, he did away with his soiled clothes from the previous day and sat down to soak, making sure to clean himself for the coming day. After his bath and breakfast, he redressed his wound and chose a sharply cut tunic in dark blue and gold trim, simple trousers, and dressed himself for the day. A quick final check to ensure his collar was right side out, and he left his room, heading towards the throne room. Along the way, he passed servants, both maids and butlers. Soldiers and guards. Several generals he knew. Priceless paintings and other works of art. Finally, the throne room. A pair of massive doors, manned by the royal Nohrian guard, stood before him.

"I seek an audience with King Garon," he informed them, and they snapped to attention, opening the great doors. One of the men followed Leo inside to announce him.

"Your majesty! Prince Leo of Nohr seeks an audience!" he cried as Leo surveyed the room.

At the far end of the room, upon a raised throne of black stone, sat King Garon. A large man with white hair and a great black and white beard, Garon was an impressive figure, and it was clear where Xander received his bearing. Clad in royal finery, he gave Leo a smile and a reassuring nod, gesturing for the boy to step forward.

As he approached, he recognized Xander and Camilla both at the throne, his brother looking perfect as always, and his older sister in her typically revealing armor, a curtain of lilac-colored hair running down her back. Beyond them were the generals.

Gunter, an older, stern looking man who had been King Garon's right hand when the pair had fought against the forces of Valla. Gray hair and a scar running down over his left eye gave the man a critical visage, but Leo knew he was a patient man and a truly impressive knight of Nohr.

Next up was Iago, a noble who specialized in dark magic. Dressed in finery with ebon black hair, he was a disturbing figure, to be sure. Despite his reputation as a coward, he was a cunning schemer, and a dangerous political mind. Leo had had the displeasure of dealing with him on multiple occasions, even having played chess with the man once. Despite the prince's victory, Leo got the distinct impression that the man was more competent than he made most believe.

Finally, came Scarlet. A fascinating young woman with short, blonde hair, crimson armor, and a black headband, she was the leader of the Chevois Knights, three knightly orders from Cheve that were pledged to support their ally, Nohr. Leo had always found her to be an interesting individual, especially given her reckless streak.

"Leo. I trust you are rested and recovered from your trip?" Garon questioned as the prince arrived at the throne, dropping to his knee.

"Yes, father. I am prepared to perform whatever duty Nohr requires of me," he replied evenly, his head bowed. Even if he was the prince, respect was to be given to his sovereign.

"Excellent," he heard his father praise. "Rise. We have much to discuss."

With that, Leo rose and took his place next to his brother, awaiting to be spoken to. Gunter began the conversation.

"Prince Xander and I will lead the reinforcements to the Northern Fortress at midday, once they have amassed. Once the Chevois reinforcements arrive in Windmire, Scarlet will lead her ground-based knights north to reinforce our position. Camilla shall lead the Wyvern-based knights on sweeping patrols across the land to ensure more of these… 'portals' do not crop up," he explained, putting a confused emphasis on the word portals specifically.

"While I remain here at the capital and command the defense of the city," Iago then picked up. That didn't sit well with Leo. He found it difficult to trust the man.

King Garon, however, nodded. "Leo, I have a special assignment for you, boy." When Leo turned his undivided attention to his father, the King continued. "I require you to sail to Hoshido, to bring word to our neighbors of this new threat. King Sumeragi needs to be informed, and you will have the most insight into our new enemy, rather than a second-hand account. I realize you are still recuperating from your wound, but this is the task I have for you."

Leo bit his tongue, doing his best to ignore the rising taste of bile in his mouth. 'I am to be sidelined in this war?' he thought to himself bitterly. 'Apparently, no one in my family believes me to be competent. This is outrageous.'

However, he would never voice those opinions in front of the others. He knew that would be political suicide, to question the king's personal request. So instead, he nodded. "Of course, your majesty," he replied, perhaps with a bit more venom than he had meant to. King Garon's eyebrow twitched upwards for a brief second, and Leo knew he had made a mistake. He also noticed Iago caught the interaction.

But King Garon must have decided not to comment upon it. "Very well. Any other questions before the preparations complete?" he asked, glancing around the room. Finding no arguments or questions, he nodded. "Excellent. Go forth, then, and bring peace to our realm," he commanded, rising from his throne to point forward.

A chorus of 'Yes, your majesty' sounded as those present prepared to depart, Leo among them. However, as he began to leave, he heard his father. "Leo, a moment, please."

Leo stiffened. 'I knew I'd regret that…' he thought sullenly to himself. He saw Xander nod encouragingly towards him, and Iago smirk smugly at him as the rest of the leaders took their leave, before he turned back to King Garon. "Father, I apologize for my actions," he began, before being cut off.

"No apology needed," he explained, much to Leo's confusion. "I realize you are disappointed with your assignment, and I felt you deserved an explanation as to my thinking behind it." He steepled his fingers together as Leo walked back to the foot of his throne. "I selected you specifically for your diplomatic skills, not any attempt to keep you out of combat. Hoshido has been dealing with a delicate situation with it's ally in Mokushu lately, and they felt Nohrian assistance could be of use to diffusing said situation. While you are to relay your knowledge of this 'Risen' threat to the Hoshidan royalty, you are also to assist in the situation in Mokushu however they need, either tactically or diplomatically, as well as escort the newest Hoshidan emissary back to Windmire."

Leo frowned. "A new court emissary?" he questioned.

The king nodded. "King Sumeragi and I feel it will improve our understanding of each others nations," he explained. "You will collect your retainers, along with whatever supplies you will require for the journey, and make for Port Dia. From there, passage will be secured to Izumo for you. You will meet with Prince Takumi in Izumo, and from there, assist however they require. This is what I would request of you."

Leo gave it some thought for a moment, realizing his earlier objections were baseless and petty. "I will do this, to the best of my ability, regardless of the cost," he replied, taking a knee. "This I swear as prince of Nohr."

Glancing back up, he saw his father smile proudly. "Excellent. Thank you, Leo. Just remember your training. Be patient. You always excelled at working from the shadows. I wish you a safe trip. And do try to enjoy yourself, hmm?" Garon asked him, his smile turning to a smirk. As stern a man as he was, when it was just he and his children, he was simply a father. Not their king, or ruler, just a man who loved his children.

Leo smiled as he rose. "I'll see about it," he promised, before bowing. "If there is nothing further, I shall take my leave and prepare."

"Of course," his father approved. "Go in speed, my clever son."

* * *

Leo quickly made his way down the halls towards his quarters in order to pack what he would need for an extended diplomatic trip or a war, depending upon how his trip progressed. He was a pragmatist, all in all. He'd prefer being prepared for either assignment. After arriving back at his quarters, he set to work preparing himself.

Riding clothes for traveling. Several of his tomes, obviously including Brynhildr, along with a Wind, Elthunder, and Arcfire tome, should he find himself in need of specific elements. A set of formal wear, should he run into an occasion requiring finery. Given his destination was Izumo, he wouldn't rule it out. A book on Hoshidan culture and traditions. Enough hard currency to ensure he wouldn't run into any issues monetarily. A small medical kit, complete with an antitoxin dose. He'd receive any other supplies he'd need to reach their first stop, travel rations and water, before he left Windmire. All of these items went into a simple, sturdy backpack made of leather, given to him years ago by Gunter when the knight taught him how to ride.

The blond-haired prince gave his room one last look, making sure he had everything he would need, when a knock sounded at his door. Leo frowned. 'What is it now?' he wondered to himself. Had someone sent a runner for him? Opening the door, however, revealed his siblings, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Everyone," he greeted, confusion written on his face. Before him were his three half-siblings and his step sister. Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Azura, respectively. He noticed that several had their arms held behind their backs. "Xander, Camilla, shouldn't you be marshalling your forces?" he asked.

Xander nodded. "Indeed we should, and we shall get to that shortly," he explained. "The rest of us decided to see you off first, however."

A chorus of agreements came from his sisters as the group entered his room. Dumbly, he closed the door behind him as he turned to regard his siblings. Before he could really figure out how to react, Elise came forward, handing him a bundle of cloth, dark navy in color.

"Here!" she told him, a brilliant smile on her adorable face, blonde pipecurls bouncing.

Leo frowned as he accepted the bundle, his confusion growing. "You brought me gifts?" he inquired.

His eldest sister, Camilla nodded, a large grin on her face. "Of course, Leo," she purred. "First, we nearly lose you to poison, now you're going on an extended trip to Hoshido?" she continues. "Who knows when we will see you next. And with your birthday next month, we decided to send you off correctly."

The others each nodded in turn, surprising Leo. He was… touched, honestly. He felt the corners of his mouth lift in a smile as he realized something. He was appreciated. Turning back to the bundle in his hands, he unfurled it, revealing a well crafted navy colored cloak with golden trim. The hood even appeared to be large enough to accommodate his signature collar. The cloak also appeared to be reversible, with a light gray, almost silver interior. "This is beautiful, Elise," he told her, looking over the craftsmanship.

The girl grinned. "Thank you! I've been working on it for a while!"

Leo blinked. "You made this?" he asked incredulously.

"Exactamundo!" she replied proudly. "Camilla helped get me the fabric, and then I threw it together over the last couple weeks. I figured, since you're traveling, and your old cloak is a ratty mess, that you could use a new one!"

"I see. Thank you, Elise," he told her with a smile. "This is very thoughtful."

"Elise did a darling job on it," Camilla complimented as she pulled a out a small box of her own, only a few inches tall and wide. "And this will go with it wonderfully.'

Setting the cloak down on his nearby bed, he took the box she handed him, opening it cautiously. Inside was a cloak brooch, made of blackened steel and shaped into the symbol of Nohr, an eight point star. In the center was what appeared to be a small sapphire, inlaid into the brooch. Glancing back to Camilla, he nodded in thanks. "I appreciate this, sister," he replied.

Camilla simply flipped some of her lilac hair behind her shoulder. "Of course, dear. One must always take care with their appearance. Besides," she added with a smirk, "Perhaps with these, you may catch the eye of a lovely maiden during your trip."

Leo felt his face heat up considerably, much to the amusement of his siblings. "In case you've forgotten, sister, we're at war," he retorted, trying to force his face back to a more natural color. "I have a duty to see to."

Her expression turned to one of smug contentedness. "Of course, brother. But a sister can look out for her little brother. And let's face it, you have a tendency of driving most girls away."

"It's called being pragmatic," he argued, turning his attention to Xander. While he loved Camilla, she enjoyed embarrassing him unmercifully at times. He hated his face right now, traitorously resembling a tomato.

Xander had a knowing smirk on his face as he pulled the object from behind his back out, handing it to Leo. It was a sword inside it's scabbard, he realized. The narrowness of the scabbard itself revealed the blade to likely be a rapier of some sort. As the Crown Prince handed it to Leo, he allowed himself a smug smile.

"Father and I had this commissioned for your birthday next month. However, given your departure later, we both decided you could utilize it better now," he explained.

The younger prince examined the hilt, complete with T-guard and basket around the hilt itself. Taking the sword, he drew it from its sheath, revealing a brilliantly sharpened and polished rapier blade. He gave it a few careful test swings. The blade felt extremely light in his hand. Bits and pieces of his sword training came back to him, and he was eager to test his new weapon at a later point. Sheathing the blade once again, he looked back up to Xander. "I'll use it well," he finally observed.

The older brother nodded. "I'm sure you will. Unfortunately, I must take my leave and finish my own preparations," he admitted. "Stay safe, brother. I hope to see you soon."

Leo nodded. "Take care of yourself, brother," he replied. "I expect the Risen threat to be defeated by the time I return from Hoshido."

Xander let out a laugh. "We shall see, Leo. We shall see."

With that, the eldest child took their leave, heading out of Leo's quarters. After his departure, his three sisters turned their attention back to him. With both Elise and Camilla already having given him gifts, that left one single person left. Finally, Azura walked forward, her blue hair flowing behind her as she handed him what looked and felt like a book, wrapped in brown paper.

Leo was intrigued. Strapping his new sword to his armor near his waist, he reached out to take the book carefully, his curiosity increasing.

"I know how practical you like to be," she told him, "So I found you something you could make use of." She offered him a kind smile as she nodded to him, urging him to open his gift.

Turning back to the package, he tore the paper off carefully, revealing a tome with a blue cover. "Is this… this is a Fimbulvetr tome," he realized aloud. A variant Wind tome, Fimbulvetr was a powerful tome capable of creating icy winds and snow. Turning back to Azura, she had a knowing smile on her face.

"I know you'd been looking into acquiring one," she admitted. "I hope it serves you well."

The prince returned her smile. "I definitely appreciate it," he told her. "This will no doubt come in handy while I'm in Hoshido. Thank you. All of you," he finished, glancing at the rest of his sisters.

Elise beamed at him. "No problem! Now, come back home safely, alright?"

Camilla nodded along. "And bring home a nice girl. Preferably someone adorable," she teased.

Leo felt his face heat back up. "If you continue this needless and frivolous line of thought, I may not return at all," he threatened, causing his sisters to laugh. But despite how much they teased him, and how envious he could be of Xander, he knew he loved them all dearly. After all, family was more than just blood.

* * *

Finally, at nearly midday, the prince was ready to leave. A trip to the top of the sinkhole left him in the royal stables, preparing his mount for his journey. Being a prince had afforded him a black courser, a light and fast horse trained for combat, bred from the equestrian lines made famous in Nohrian tales of old. His own horse was a mare named Anya, and had served him well through the last few years. He was just finishing securing his saddle and travel supplies when he heard his two retainers arrive.

First up was Niles. Tanned skin and unruly, white hair gave him a look rather unique in the overcast land of Nohr. He was clad in a simple dark gray tunic and a navy cloak, with a bow strapped to his back. Completing his look was an eyepatch over his right eye. An expert archer and thief, Niles was made Leo's retainer when the prince apprehended the man and his cohorts in the middle of an attempted heist of Castle Krakenburg itself. When he was captured, abandoned by the rest of his team, he had begged Leo for death. Ironically enough, it was that action that caused Leo to spare him. Since that day, Niles had been one of Leo's staunchest supporters, having sworn loyalty to the prince unerring. Leo's sole complaint was that the man was a sadist and a lech.

"Lord Leo," he greeted as he came to stand next to the prince, a confident smirk on his face. "I hear we're heading to Hoshido."

Leo nodded. "Niles. Indeed we are," the prince confirmed. "I trust that won't be an issue?"

Niles shook his head. "Not at all. It'll be nice to get out of the city for a bit," he replied easily, slouching slightly as he began preparing his own horse for travel.

"We may need to play diplomacy, so please, best behavior in Hoshido," Leo calmly reminded.

This caused Niles to chuckle. "Of course, Lord Leo. I won't cause a diplomatic incident, don't worry."

"Indeed, it would be most wise if you did not," a smooth female voice purred.

Both men turned as they heard the voice of Leo's second retainer. Tall and slim, the woman had bright blue eyes and long silver hair that flowed down to her knees. Black robes clung to her lithe frame, a black metal headdress adorned the crown of her head, resembling a pair of horns pointing downward from either side of her head, and she had an expression of confident knowledge. A white-covered tome hung from her hip.

Leo snorted in amusement. "I trust you're prepared as well, Shade?" he inquired, regarding the woman. Shade, a Bishop of Nohr, specializing in Light magic and healing, she was an extremely knowledgeable individual, serving prince Leo since she had been assigned his retainer several years ago.

She bowed her head. "Of course, my lord," she replied calmly. "Allow me to prepare my steed and I shall be ready to depart."

The prince nodded, turning back to Anya to finish his own preparations, as he wondered what his path held in store for him. Soon after, the trio were each ready to begin their journey. Having said their farewells in advance, Prince Leo, Niles, and Shade each set out for the port city of Dia, and to Hoshido beyond.

* * *

 _As stated, yes, Owain will be brought into the story. Just not now. As for Shade, really interesting character. I'd recommend looking her up on the wiki. Also, Light Magic. Because underrated and I started Fire Emblem with Sacred Stones. Bishops OP. Thanks all, appreciate feedback, and hope you enjoy!_


End file.
